One Rainy Day
by PirateChick
Summary: The rain's got everyone bored out of their minds, and so Raven and Beast Boy begin to talk. Oneshot. BBxRae, StarxRob.


**After taking a looooong vacation, my muse came back, took one look at all the work that had piled up while it was gone, and then immediately went into overtime. As a result, I spent a whole day wrote, and finished editing Missa's story, wrote the first chapter to Shades of Grey, and this one-shot. **

…**And now it's back on vacation.**

Disclaimer: Question: What's similar between Teen Titans and a unicorn? Answer: I don't own either. (I have more of a chance of owning the unicorn.)

Saturday afternoon was greeted by the constant, familiar sound of rain beating against the windows of Titans Tower. It seemed that the onslaught of bad weather had disheartened the villains, as well as the heroes; nothing had happened in the city for the past six days. Saturday morning had been spent in the main room, each of the Titans eager to be called to duty - a new villain, a robbery, a cat in a tree, _anything_ - but nothing had happened as of yet, and so three-fifths of the team had wandered off, in pursuit of something more interesting. Eventually, only two Titans were left.

Raven had pulled a chair over by the window and sat there, knees pulled up, arms folded across her stomach, violet eyes fastened solemnly on the stormy bay. Beast Boy had made his temporary home on the couch, his legs on the backrest and feet in the air, and his head dangling inches from the floor… The blood rushing to his face made for an interesting colour. Neither had spoken for the longest time, preferring instead to listen to the drum of the rain.

"Raven?" Beast Boy finally asked, breaking the quiet sound of extreme boredom.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, spinning in slow circles in her chair.

The changeling placed his hands on the floor and kicked his feet off from the couch, landing on his knees with a thud. He sat up, now on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. "How long d'you think the Titans will last? Like, d'you think we'll still all be together in ten years?"

Raven stopped spinning, facing him. "I don't know. I'm not a fortuneteller… My guess is as good as yours."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I was just wondering what you thought." The conversation died off, and Raven returned to her window, while Beast Boy took to picking at the carpet, the sound of the rain once again the loudest in the room.

After a few moments, Cyborg trooped in and headed for the kitchen. Two pairs of eyes followed him as he popped a couple of slices of bread in the toaster, slathered the finished toast in butter, and then sauntered off again, humming some unintelligible song under his breath. The metal door slid shut behind him, and the quiet resumed once more.

"Where do _you_ think we'll all be in ten years?" Raven asked several minutes later, resuming the conversation.

Beast Boy shrugged, not lifting his eyes from the carpet. "I dunno. It's fun to imagine, though."

The empath was now turned towards him once more. "Alright, then where do you _imagine_ we'll all be?"

The changeling looked up at her, grinning. "Star and Rob will be married, or at least have gotten together."

Raven gave the tiniest hint of a smile at this. "That definitely sounds believable."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Doesn't it, though? I can _totally_ imagine them getting hitched… You could be their maid of honor, Rae." Raven merely rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

Cyborg strolled in once more, dropping off his plate in the sink, and then exiting. The empath pointed at the doors closing behind him. "What do you have in mind for him?"

Beast Boy stared at the doors, face screwed up in thought. "Hm… That one's hard… I think he'll be the CEO of a huge company, or something sweet like that. He'll be married to a totally hot chick, and live in a huge, grand ol' mansion."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You expect him to do all that in ten years?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Naw… Maybe down the road. In ten years, he'll be working on cars."

The conversation dropped off again, and Beast Boy resumed his fuzz-picking. Raven, however, was still watching him, a faint curiosity etched in her solemn eyes.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Rae?" The changeling looked up at her, ignoring the carpet momentarily. The empath frowned at the nickname, then spun slowly in her chair until she faced the bay once more. "Where do you think _we'll_ be in ten years?"

"Depends on your definition of 'we'."

Raven scowled, and the changeling caught the expression in the reflection of the glass. "I will not go out with you, Beast Boy. You know why I can't."

Beast Boy got to his feet, arms spread wide in defense. "Aw, c'mon, Rae… Loosen up a little. Y'know you want me. Besides… You can't live without feeling anything for your _entire_ life."

Raven spun around slowly to face him, and Beast Boy sort of wished she hadn't. Her expression seemed less angry in her reflection.

"I can, and I will." She paused, before finishing softly, "Beast Boy, nothing better is going to come up for me. This was how I was born. It's how I'll die. You'd better get used to that fact."

"…I'm sorry," Beast Boy murmured, after a brief pause.

An awkward silence fell between the two, punctuated only by the beat of the rain. The changeling was surprised when Raven was the one to break it.

"You still haven't answered my question."

The changeling stared at her, confused. "What-?"

"Where you think you and I'll be in ten years."

"…Oh." Beast Boy looked thoughtful as he came to stand by Raven, staring out the window. "Well… In ten years, we'll have found some way for you to feel stuff without killing anyone. I'll be an actor, and you can write or whatever. We'll get married, and live happily for the rest of our lives." His voice trailed off into the rhythmic sound of the rain. Raven's dark eyes moved from the window to Beast Boy, then back.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to go out with me so much?"

The changeling grinned sheepishly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "I dunno… 'Cause you're cool, and smart. N' I want to make you happy. …And damn, Rae, you're gorgeous."

The empath seemed unflattered by the comment. The changeling glanced at her nervously, hoping he hadn't offended her. However, she showed no signs of offense.

"In ten years…" she murmured, almost so softly that Beast Boy had to lean forward to hear her, "In ten years, I'll be in the same boat I'm in now, but with rent to pay, on top of it. I won't have a happy ending."

"…And me?" Beast boy ventured quietly.

"You'll be an actor, maybe in Hollywood, with a new girlfriend, or something along those lines."

"Ah," the changeling breathed softly, and the quiet resumed, leaving each to think about this perhaps more realistic view of the future.

Twenty minutes passed, and Beast Boy moved back to the couch, now picking fuzz off the cushions. Raven remained in her chair, eyes glazed over in thought.

"Beast Boy?" she asked once more.

"Yeah, Rae?" the changeling replied, not looking up from the couch.

"Do you think any of the Titans will die within ten years?"

Beast Boy looked up at her, unsure of what to say. "Well, maybe… I mean we _do_ do dangerous work." The empath didn't reply to this, and the changeling stood and moved to stand beside her.

"But y'know what?" he asked.

"No. What?"

"I promise I won't leave you," he told her softly. The empath smiled faintly, and he sat on the arm of her chair, arm draped around her. Together, they watched the rain stop and the sun come out.


End file.
